


Escobas

by Nande_chan



Series: Gravity of Love [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Jealousy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me he divertido mucho escribiendo esto, en verdad, mucho. Con ellos me salen las cosas más inesperadas, sobre todo porque cuando quiero angst y drama, ellos se ponen cómicos y fluffs. Aunque creo que aquí Lucius no calificaría esto de divertido, pero, a quién le importa xD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Escobas

**Author's Note:**

> Me he divertido mucho escribiendo esto, en verdad, mucho. Con ellos me salen las cosas más inesperadas, sobre todo porque cuando quiero angst y drama, ellos se ponen cómicos y fluffs. Aunque creo que aquí Lucius no calificaría esto de divertido, pero, a quién le importa xD

Caminaban por el callejón Diagon, directo a la tienda de escobas, pues era el cumpleaños de Draco y entre la insistencia del niño y entre que Lucius consideraba que ya era tiempo de que el pequeño aprendiera a volar, era evidente que el regalo ideal sería la mejor escoba. Naturalmente, una escoba de esas que son exclusivas y obscenamente caras.

Esa era la razón por la que el matrimonio Malfoy se dirigía a la tienda de Marius Thorn, sangre pura, antiguo pretendiente de Narcissa y reconocido fabricante de escobas. Si se descartaba cierto detalle, era la mejor opción para tener una escoba digna de un Malfoy.

Entraron en el local, sonaron la campanilla que anunciaba la presencia de clientes y un hombre grande y musculoso salió. Los analizó hasta reconocerlos y cuando miró a Narcissa una sonrisa coqueta se dibujó. Bastante descarado, en opinión de Lucius, encantador si le preguntaban a Narcissa.

—Señor Malfoy, qué sorpresa tenerlo aquí —dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima a Narcissa—. Señora Malfoy, tan bella como siempre. —Tomó una mano de Narcissa, hizo una inclinación y la besó, como un perfecto cabellero. O un perfecto insolente, decía la mirada venenosa de Lucius—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

—Tú también luces bastante bien, Marius. —Narcissa sonrió, para irritación de Lucius, que se apresuró a tomarla del brazo.

—Gracias, señora Malfoy. —Correspondió la sonrisa—. Ahora, si gustan tomar asiento. Supongo que quieren una escoba, así que si me permiten un momento iré por la libreta para anotar su pedido.

—¿Qué crees que haces,  _querida_? —susurró Lucius una vez que Marius se perdió de vista.

—¿Yo? Nada,  _querido_  —respondió y puso un gesto inocente.

Lucius no tuvo tiempo de decir más, porque Marius había vuelto.

—Bien, ¿qué clase de escoba quieren? ¿Acaso una fuerte y elegante para usted señor Malfoy? ¿O una delgada y flexible para usted, señora?

—Deja eso, llámame Narcissa, por los viejos tiempos.

Molestar a Lucius era bastante divertido.

Una mirada seductora y un gesto de donjuán se hizo visible en el rostro de Marius, haciéndolo ver más atractivo. Aparentemente, las miradas asesinas de Lucius lo tenían sin cuidado; igual que  _algunos_  rumores.

—Entonces, Narcissa, ¿qué clase de escoba quieren?

—Es para nuestro hijo —dijo Lucius poniendo especial énfasis en el  _nuestro_ —. Tiene cinco años y está ansioso por aprender a volar, así que nos gustaría una escoba que no se levantara mucho del suelo ni fuera muy rápido, aunque, como es de esperar, queremos que tenga un diseño exclusivo para un Malfoy. Después de todo, es su primera escoba.

—Comprendo, discutamos los detalles.

*.*

El proceso para detallar cómo sería la escoba, la madera que se usaría, coqueteos e insinuaciones incluidas, había tomado poco más de una hora. Una larga e insoportable hora, en opinión de Lucius.

—Es bastante amable, ¿no te parece? —dijo Narcissa.

—Demasiado y sobre todo contigo.

—Será sólo tu imaginación.

—Claro, señora  _sonrisas llámame Narcissa._  ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—¡Oh, eso! Nada, sólo me era extraño escucharlo tratarme de forma tan distante y como señora Malfoy. Digo, después de todo el tiempo en Hogwarts, tú lo sabes, éramos muy cercanos.

—Por supuesto, muy cercanos —masculló Lucius y la miró bastante enojado.

—¿No me digas que estás celoso? —preguntó Narcissa divertida.

—Entonces no lo preguntes.

—Sí que eres celoso y exagerado.

—Pues si te lo parece, bien puedes regresar a la tienda de escobas. Si te hubieras casado con él, probablemente no estarías con un celoso exagerado, aunque serías sólo la esposa de un fabricante de escobas. Un simple artesano, por más que sus escobas sean reconocidas y caras.

—Me temo que te equivocas —replicó ella tranquilamente, sólo para exasperarlo más—. Si me hubiera casado con él, entonces él sería uno de los magos más ricos de Inglaterra, con una gran cantidad de influencias en el Ministerio y, además, habría llegado a ser la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro.

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo él y se detuvo bruscamente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no vienes, querido? Llegaremos tarde con Draco si sigues caminando tan lento y deteniéndote a cada rato. —Ella había omitido todo el intercambio anterior.

En opinión de ella, había sido un día agradable y divertido. En opinión de él, había sido un día malo e irritante. Toda una pena que Lucius no compartiera la opinión de ella.

—¡Hora del té! —gritó ella para apurarlo.


End file.
